


What's Going on in Kakariko?!

by MaskedMildew



Series: What's Happening in Hyrule?! [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, Lesbians??? You bet your ASS., Pining, Slice of Life, and cado, and dorian, and steen and olkin, especially dorian tho..... i love him, i just LOVE the dynamics the whole village has with one-another LET ME HAVE THIS, if you read this.... i hope you appreciate kakariko a bit more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedMildew/pseuds/MaskedMildew
Summary: Just a nice, easy slice-of-life story (with occasional drama. Both serious and 'real housewives') following Kakariko Village and it's inhabitants. It begins just after Link leaves for Hateno.





	1. Chapter 1

"Did you see how flustered she was with Link speaking to her?"

Cado couldn't help but throw an amused smile in the direction of the front doors to Impa's quaint home, that Paya had just closed after The Hero left in a hurry. 

"Of course I did! And _of course_ she _would be_. I mean, we don't have many boys her age pass through here-- especially not heroes chosen by the Goddess..." Dorian kept his gaze on Cado, occasionally glancing past him to check on his daughters who stood around the cooking pot in the distance. "Say, do you think my girls will end-up like that? No offence to Master Link, but I'd rather not have Cottla swooning over boys like him so easily."

Dorian hadn't realized he'd been focusing on the two young Sheikah so closely until Cado let out a chipper bark of a laugh. His eyes widened for a short moment, before giving an unamused glance to the other guard. "Dorian! You mustn't be so paranoid about it! They're still young, but they seem to follow your 'independent' lifestyle well!" The thin-faced guard was always the happier of the two, despite worries over trivial things. His smile always managed to ease the more serious Dorian, who simply scoffed and stared forwards. He was smiling faintly, as well.

"I suppose you're right... they didn't quite get the same amount of nurturing as your Cucco do."   
"Wh- _hey_!"

Before Cado could make a retort, though, Paya had once-again emerged from the house, and was descending the stairs. Her cheeks were still dusted with pink. "Good afternoon Cado, Dorian." she nodded in their direction, her smile shy because she knew they'd seen her handle the whole 'meeting Link' thing improperly.

"Good afternoon, Lady Paya." Replied Dorian, bowing his head.  
"So, what do you think of Master Link?" Cado asked, as if it were the most innocent question in the world. Paya, however, did not react as reserved as Dorian had with the question. Her face became red once again, and she played with the cloth cuffs on either wrist. 

"H-He's a very respectable man!" came the quick answer. "I have f-faith that he'll save Hyrule, and I hope you all are treating him with respect!" 

You see, Paya viewed the men in Kakariko Village much like father- or uncle-figures. She could stand on her own two feet with them! ... Most of the time.   
Especially with Cado. Silly Cucco man!

The two guards gave an affirmative nod in unison, and Cado crossed his heart with a big smile. "Lady Paya, are you planning on leaving the village today? Do you need someone to get your horse for you?"

Paya shook her head, glad to have the subject changed. "No, I think I will stay here until L-Link returns." She cursed that stutter, "I should do what I can to help him on his quest, and that really just extends to praying for Hylia's help." She continued her walk down the stairs, holding up a red apple she'd been holding with a smile. Cado made an 'ah' in understanding, and the young woman made her way to the deity statues. 

"I see. Well, Dorian," the taller of the guards turned his head at the mention of his name, "Go on. It's time for you to tell stories to your daughters, is it not? I'll take your shift." Dorian bowed his head in thanks, immediately leaving his post to walk up the dirt path. 

"I'll make sure to check on your Cucco for you, worrywart!" he called behind him, and Cado yelled a 'thank you' in return.

On his way up the path, Dorian noticed Mellie and Trissa speaking amongst each other. It was rare to see Mellie away from her plum tree garden, and even more unusual to see Trissa out of her shop. With a quick look back, the guard noted that his daughters were still eating breakfast together beside said shop, and he went over to greet the two women. "Good afternoon, Trissa, Mellie." and the two women stopped speaking to greet Dorian in turn.

"Oh, nice to see you, Dorian!" Trissa took his hand, allowing him closer so he was in the conversation. "Mellie and I here were just talking about something, and maybe you'll be able to give us any clues, eh? So--"  
"Steen's carrots get trampled on almost every night, and Olkin's pumpkins get smashed every month. We've concluded that the two of them are probably doing this to each other--"  
"But we need just a bit more evidence! We already know the two do Hylia-knows-what in the middle of the night, but they couldn't be **_that_ ** childish--"  
"They're men, they act like young boys even when they've settled-down to grow crops. I don't know who else could be the offenders, Dorian here has taught his girls too well to let them be so destructive--"

Dorian cleared his throat to keep the two women from arguing further, putting a hand on his hip once the old ladies were listening, "Well, I can say for sure that my girls are sound asleep at night. Perhaps Cado would be a better person to ask about this, though. He has the night shift, perhaps he's seen something?" Mellie gave a firm nod, and smirked lightheartedly at Trissa.   
"That's exactly what I said."  
Trissa, however, only smiled and rolled her eyes before waving Dorian away. "Well, thank you Dorian," she leaned to the side to glance past the guard's large frame, smiling and waving at someone in the distance. "But you should be off now. Your girls are already at the tree!"

With a quick look over his shoulder, Dorian smiled and gave a bow to the two women, wishing them luck and quickly jogging-off to join his daughters by the tree his wife used to love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is our get-along job.

It seems Impa had to step-in and make a decision one night after a few too many pumpkins were smashed, and a few too many carrots were trampled into the dirt. Despite the growing concerns about the Yiga Clan within the little Kakariko Village, the people all decided, unanimously, that they should, indeed......

Allow Steen and Olkin to guard Impa's doors for one whole day. 

They'd have to stay in one place, and the two men disliked each other so much that if either one of them stepped out of line, the other would probably resort to 'tattling'. Besides, this meant they'd have to stand within a few feet of each other for a few hours.

At first, not everyone was on board with this idea. Especially not Olkin or Steen-- and many people were confused. _Especially_ Cado and Dorian. But, alas, when Trissa and Mellie signed their husbands away to stand-guard and hopefully make some attempt at tolerating each other, the deal was as good as done. Impa had actually proposed the idea as a joke, at first, but covered-up her surprise with the acceptance of it by simply pretending that's what she'd expected.

So, Steen and Olkin were settled. If some threat _did_ happen to show it's head, and the two just couldn't cooperate enough to get rid of it, both Cado and Dorian could easily come to the old farmers' aids.

That didn't mean the two wouldn't argue about the possibility of having to fight on their own, though. 

"If we're ambushed, Olkin, we can't just go slow about it. We need t--"  
"Pah! Are you saying we should run head-first into a battle without a strategy? That will get us killed."  
"We have the sharpest blades known to man! We can end a fight just as quickly as it's started."

The two continued to bicker, and Cado and Dorian watched alongside Nanna with varying levels of amusement and concern. Of course, Dorian was the most uneasy about this set-up, and Nanna could tell.

Looking up at the wider of the two guards, Nanna lightly touched his arm to gain his attention. "I suppose tonight is for you two to relax, hm?" She put an emphasis on the 'relax' part, and Cado glanced over to Dorian for his reaction. He only nodded though, giving a sigh. "You're right, Nanna. I suppose I should spend this time with my girls. I haven't had a meal with them in a long time."

"And I suppose this gives me more time with my Cuccos." Cado chimed, placing a hand on Dorian's shoulder, "We could also spend some time together, eh? You need to break your daily schedule sometimes, you know?" There was that kindhearted smile again, and Nanna managed to notice the smile Dorian gave in return, even though he'd tried to hide it.

With a warm chuckle, Nanna pat Dorian's arm once more. "I'm sure Lasli and Claree would be more than Happy to take Koko and Cottla off of your hands for the night. In fact, I've heard Claree taking to Lasli about wanting kids, perhaps this could help her decide?"

Dorian turned his eyes away from Cado's and bit his lip, pondering the suggestion. With two farmers guarding the town at night, Dorian had actually planned on keeping a closer eye on his daughters at night, but... it may be for the best if they had more women to be around. Not to mention, it'd been a long while since him and Cado had bonded.   
"That doesn't sound like too bad an idea." he shrugged, nodding his head. Nanna's eyes sparkled happily, and Cado hummed his approval.

"Then I'll go ask my granddaughter and Claree! I can take care of your Cuccos tonight, Cado."   
"Thank you, Nanna." the guard bowed his head in reply, as did Dorian, and Nanna took that as her cue to shuffle off.

* * *

"Claree! Lasli!" Cottla ran into the house with open arms, hugging first Lasli, and then Claree. Koko trailed behind quickly, a little sack tied to her back with ropes. It looked like it had pillows and cooking ingredients. 

"Koko brought stuff to cook with!" She chirped, soon rushing over to hug Lasli and Claree, like her sister had only a moment before.

The shopkeeper kneeled on the ground, "Hello, you two! Are we going to cook tonight, is that what you want?"   
"No!" Cottla giggled and tugged on Lasli's hand, "We should play dress-up with the clothes you guys have! I love wearing them!" Lasli chuckled lightheartedly and shrugged, "I certainly can't say no, Claree. What do you think?"  
The other woman rolled her eyes, but laughed when Koko began idly fiddling with their intertwined hands. "I would've guessed you'd suggest we go hunting for fireflies."  
Cottla gasped at that idea, bouncing a little in place. Lasli almost felt a bit bad to refuse. "Well, it's dark out, and we're taking care of Dorian's children! I feel like he'll have my head if I let them go out! Especially with Carrot Cake and Pumpkin Pie as our guards for the night." All four of the girls laughed at those nicknames, and Koko began looking through her sack muttering something about 'Dad told me that Mom once made a carrot-and-pumpkin cake to share with the farmers'.

"Oh, come on, Lasli! You know Dorian's preoccupied tonight." no one commented on that. "But I get what you're saying! Dorian can be quite the papa bear." 

"Grr! I'm Papa Bear!" Cottla made a growling sound and hunched herself over, like a bear on it's hind legs. "Koko, I'm gonna get you!" she jogged to her sister's side and playfully swiped at her back. Stopping what she was doing, Koko turned around to face her sister, blinked in a moment of confusion, and dropped lightly to the ground. "Oh no, Papa Bear's gotten Koko! Koko makes the food... but now, I **am** the food!" her and her sister giggled, earning looks of adoration from both Claree and Lasli. 

Standing up while the two young girls were still play fighting on the ground, Claree walked back to Lasli and, with a hand on her shoulder, leaned-in to speak. "Yes, I most definitely want kids."

* * *

Throughout the night, their banter broke the silence less often, but it would never really cease. Sometimes, Steen would compliment the moon's beauty, and Olkin would say something along the lines of 'Glad to know you can slow down and appreciate beauty every now and again.' And, in turn, Steen would say, 'Perhaps if you'd stop running from your problems, you could, too.'

Paya, from the top floor of Impa's home, had been listening to the two all night. It was amusing. Normally she'd just hear the sounds of bugs or rain, or the rushing waterfalls of Lantern Lake. Neither Dorian or Cado spoke much on duty, either. This was a good change of pace.

She'd heard about Steen and Olkin. They were better friends when they were younger but a few dumb hunting trips managed to tear them apart. Neither of them really hated each other, but their rivalry had been going on for so long that they both felt pressured to keep it going. Or at least, that's what Paya had heard when Mellie, Trissa and/or Impa spoke about it.

Perhaps a small, small part of Paya kind of wanted a single Yiga footsoldier... or, even a simple Bokoblin, to show itself to Steen and Olkin. If they didn't sound the alarm right away, maybe they could have banded together and found some way to compliment each other's fighting abilities so they could overcome that challenge.

The idea put a smile on Paya's face, and she shuffled away from the hidden window in her room, deciding to add another entry to her diary before retiring for the night and inevitably dreaming about a golden-haired boy.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paya is confused about her feelings.

Well, Link had safely returned from Hateno (With a new horse, which Koko and Cottla were immediately enamoured with). The Sheikah were all quite happy to see that, but even more amused at Paya's obvious change in behaviour once she'd seen him. One moment she was joking with Nanna and Koko as they made meat skewers, and the next she was stuttering and playing with her cuffs. 

Cottla even idly commented on this;   
"Miss Paya, why do you always get so weird when Mr. Hylian comes around?" she hadn't really been exposed to the idea of 'crushes', yet (Her father made sure of it, always keeping an eye on either of his kids when a traveler managed to visit the village).

Paya would much rather have the young girl tease her about a crush, though, than having to explain herself. Truthfully, the young woman couldn't quite figure it out, either. Instead of giving Cottla (And the eager ears of Nanna and Koko) a direct answer, Paya simply exclaimed "Maybe I'm sick!" and quickly walked away.

The first place she thought of going to was Rola's shop, The Curious Quiver. They were good friends, and often spoke to each other about their problems. 

"Rola!" Paya rushed in and slid the door closed behind her, immediately going to the counter and leaning forwards, hands planted on the surface. "I think I may be sick!" The Hylian seemed immediately concerned, "Oh, Paya! Your face is all red, too, how do you feel? How did you get sick?"  
"Well, I'm... my face is all warm, and my legs feel kinda unstable, and my heart is fluttering! I don't know what caused it, b-but whenever that boy visits I get like th-- Are you laughing at me?"

Sure enough, Rola had begun to chuckle, attempting to hide it behind her hand. 

"No, no! I'm not laughing at you--" she cleared her throat, and attempted to wear a straight face. "No, actually, my heart raced when I saw him too. I'm sure he does that to a lot of people." but there was a smirk in her eyes, even as she placed two of her hands over her heart. "Ah, he can draw a bow so well. And he doesn't have an unhealthy obsession with _poultry_." 

Paya regarded her friend with a very subtle frown. Her arms were crossed before she threw them into the air. "W-well! He's not _anything_ like my husband! I don't even have one... so I can't be feeling what you're feeling."

Rola shrugged, pulling-on her best innocent smile. "You're right, maybe you should tell the other Sheikah about this. I'm sure they could help."   
Poor, sweet, naive Paya didn't even notice the snicker that bubbled out of Rola when she'd ran out of the Hylian's shop.

* * *

Paya spent the next few days going around the village, asking everyone about what she thought was wrong with her, and just narrowly missing their chuckles and jests when she'd turned her back.

So far, no one had any answers for her. Not even Impa, who'd just grinned and shrugged! How unlike her...

Perhaps she should ask the two young girls. She didn't want to have to rely on their help, but Paya was gradually getting more and more frustrated by this going unsolved.

Well, that'd do it, then! She'd have to rely on Koko and Cottla's wisdom! Hopefully their father wouldn't mind, though he seemed to be quite cheery when Paya had asked him about the subject.

"Sounds like you have a crush."  
"W-what?" 

Cottla was on the hill near the shrine, an average place for her to be. Paya had told her everything, and the girl gave her an actual answer. 

"Yeah! Daddy told us stories about how he felt when he first saw Mommy... but I guess he _was_ pretty vague with it. Maybe you just have a crush! And Mr. Hylian will become a Daddy, and you'll be Mommy." 

Her young innocence contrasted greatly with Paya's silent mortification. Immediately, the young woman covered her burning cheeks and bowed. "Well, th-thank you for trying to help!" and she was off. Perhaps Koko would say something less embarrassing.

She didn't.

That night, when Paya returned home, she knelt before Impa and hung her head.

"Grandma, do you think I have a.... a crush, on Master Link?"

The quiet laugh caught Paya's attention, and made her cheeks darken slightly.

"So, you finally understand it." Impa seemed quite pleased, which made her reaction to the question before make sense. Oh! It all made so much sense, now! Even Olkin offering Paya a pumpkin to cure her ailment...

"W-why didn't you just tell me when I asked you!?" Paya stuttered, bringing her hands to her face again. "That would have saved me a lot of embarrassment!"  
"Ohoho! Maybe I thought a lesson could be learned from this..."

There was silence for a moment. Paya listened closely to understand just what that lesson was.

"Or, maybe I was just playing with you. Either way, no harm came of it." 

Paya let out a groan and rolled her eyes, yet bowed her head anyways. "Hm, alright, Grandma. B-but next time I'm planning to ask the whole village something that you know the answer to, tell me it, please!" when Impa nodded, the younger woman bowed and headed up the stairs to her room for the night.

 


End file.
